Azarath Metrion Zinthos
Story John is sitting in a chair, with wires attached to him, and a helmet to analyze brain waves on his head. Robin: Anything? Cyborg: I thought Beast Boy had a unique genetic structure. Every cell in John’s body, every strand of DNA, has at least a million different DNA combinations in it at microscopic levels, even more so than regular DNA. John: I once possessed a watch known as the Omnitrix. It acted as a wireless signal to access a DNA storage system, and allowed me to transform into any alien species in storage. Cyborg: That means that you have the DNA of every alien you had access to inside you right now. And you can access them. John: Not by myself. I need my magic to access the DNA. Robin: It’s late. Let’s call it a night. End Scene John is in bed, and he shoots up, panting and sweating. John: Ugh! That truck sucks! The nightmares keep coming. Maybe I should try my hand at that meditating again. Raven seems like the type to get angry easy. And she stays relatively calm. John goes to the break room, where he sees Raven meditating by the window. John walks over, and sits down, closing his eyes. John: Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos. (He then levitates into the air, next to Raven. The two chant in unison for some time, then Raven opens her eyes, noticing John for the first time.) Raven: You seem to be doing better at meditating. John: You said that this helps focus and channel emotions. My transformation are now based on my magic and focus, so I have to build it up. That being said, I must thank you. Your spell allows the focusing of my powers as well. So, thank you. Raven: Uh, you’re welcome. (Her face blushes, as they return to meditation. Then, a red portal forms underneath them, which starts to suck them in. They try to resist, but they are sucked in, the portal closing. The other Titans then arrive in the break room.) Robin: Huh. I thought I saw Raven in here. Starfire: Perhaps she went elsewhere. Robin: Maybe. End Scene John and Raven appear in a lava chamber, completely sealed off with no way out. Below them is a giant red demon with four eyes and antlers on his head. Raven: (Gasps) No. (John raises his arm, creating a mana platform which they land on. They are over the demon’s head.) John: Oh, man! Why are the biggest villains always in lava? Way Big doesn’t do well in it. (The demon then opens his eyes, looking at them.) Demon: I didn’t intend to bring you here, daughter. I only desired the dimension walker. John: It’s actually Spacewalker. Who are you? Demon: I am Trigon. You wish to be free from the title of hero. I can assist in that. Raven: No! (She flies up and fires a dark energy blast, hitting Trigon in the face.) Don’t listen to him! He speaks nothing but lies! Trigon: Silence. (Trigon waves his finger, and Raven’s body sparkles with dark energy, which flies out of her. She falls out of the sky, and John grabs her, catching her. He pulls her back up onto the platform.) Now, Spacewalker. You wish to not be a hero. I wish to be free from here. So, you open a portal to take me out of here, to where I just took you from, and I will remove your powers from you. Without powers, you cannot be a hero. John: You really don’t think I realize that you are an all powerful being? You’ll take over the dimension if I let you go. And I doubt that you can remove my powers. You said Raven was your daughter. You removed her powers because you most likely gave them to her. You have no influence on me. Trigon: You are trapped here until you assist me. But until then. (He fires laser vision from his eyes, destroying the mana platform. John and Raven start falling.) John: Raven! Grab on! Raven wraps her arms around John’s neck, as he transforms into Armodrillo. He falls towards the wall, and pumps his jackhammers, digging into the wall. He goes in deeper, then pumps into the ceiling, causing the entrance to collapse. The cave was pitch black, when John forms a green mana light, which then floats out of his hand. John: There. We’re safe for the moment. Raven: We’re not safe. Not as long as he’s here. John: Tell me what he can do. Raven: Everything. He may not be able to take your powers, but he can defeat anything you can turn into. He is all powerful, and can do anything. And I can’t fight him. John: Never say never. (She looks at him quizzingly.) There’s always a way. Azarath Metrion Zinthos! '''(His body then glows green, and he turns into Ditto. Ditto then splits into two.) Ditto 1: Alright. Time for “Operation Kick Trigon’s Butt!” Ditto 2: Agreed! What do you have in mind for that? Ditto 1: You help Raven fight, while I fight as well. Ditto 2: Help her fight? Oh, I’ve got it! (Ditto 2 glows, as he transforms into Will-o-Wisp. Will-o-Wisp: Wil-o-wi! (Will-o-Wisp then enters Raven, who then glows with a white aura.) Ditto: It may not be the same, but it’s better than nothing. Raven: Thank you. But, why? You hate us. Ditto: Trigon’s right. If these powers were gone, I wouldn’t be a hero anymore. With my main powers back, I can’t run away from that. I have to accept my responsibility. I won’t let you, or anyone else die on my watch. End Scene Trigon is asleep again, when he’s hit by a ray of darkness. He howls in pain, when he opens his eyes, seeing Ghostfreak in his true form, along with Raven floating besides him. Trigon: What? I sealed your powers! Raven: Think again. Ghostfreak: You cannot keep us here. Trigon: On the contrary. (Trigon stands up.) As long as I am in power, you cannot escape my wrath! Trigon fires his laser vision, and Ghostfreak counters with his ray of darkness. Trigon swings his fist, and Ghostfreak catches it. Raven: '''Azarath Metrion Zinthos! ) She fires a white energy blast, hitting Trigon hard, forcing him to take a step back.) Ghostfreak extends tentacles from his chest, wrapping around Trigon’s arm, pulling him back forward, and Trigon falls forward. Raven flies upwards, as Ghostfreak turns intangible, Trigon going through him as he falls face first into the lava. Ghostfreak: Hahaha! How’d you like that? I thought that you were actually a challenge? (Trigon’s eyes glow, and a energy blast hits Ghostfreak, reverting him. John falls, as Trigon begins to stand.) John: 'Azarath Metrion Zinthos! ' John glows, transforming into Blaze Spear. He lands in the lava, as Trigon puts his hand in the lava, to support himself standing up. Blaze Spear comes running up his arms, fire spikes coming out of his shoes, sticking into Trigon’s arm. Then, fire blobs form on Trigon’s body, stretching their spear point arms at Blaze Spear. Blaze Spear dodges with ease, then he spirals, drilling through the blobs. He makes it to Trigon’s shoulder, as he spirals straight towards his face. Trigon then stands up, striking Blaze Spear with his arm, sending him flying up into the sky, reverting. Raven extends a white energy claw, which catches John. John: Thanks. Raven: Don’t thank me yet. (Raven fires a white energy blast at Trigon, who then raises his hand, firing a powerful energy blast at John, destroying the energy hand.) JOHN! (The attack ends, as Chromastone was in the spot. Chromastone then fires a powerful ultraviolet ray at Trigon, knocking him over, as he roars in pain.) Chromastone: That was close. Almost too much to absorb. Several fire blobs fly through the air, approaching them. Chromastone fires ultraviolet rays at them, while Raven uses her energy manipulation to control blobs to ram each other, destroying each other. A fire blob rams Chromastone, and he punches it away. Chromastone goes to fire an ultraviolet ray, but nothing happens. Chromastone: Raven! Give me some energy! (Raven blasts a fire blob, then fires a white energy blast at Chromastone, who absorbs it. Chromastone then releases a powerful blast of energy, forcing the fire blobs back. However, they keep coming.) Raven: We can’t keep this up. We need to escape while Trigon is distorted. Chromastone: He’s not distorted enough. But I can fix that. Chromastone shifts to Shadow Lance, using his hover shoes to fly. He then curls up into the fetal position, his body enveloped in chaos mana. Shadow Lance: Shield yourself! (Raven raises a white energy shield.) Chaos Blast! (He opens up his body, releasing a chaos mana wave that envelops the room, destroying all fire blobs. Trigon had recovered, when he’s hit again, and he is knocked over.) Now! (He flies over and grabs Raven, and the two teleport away. Trigon looks up, and sees they were gone.) Trigon: NNNNOOOO! Shadow Lance and Raven are flying through a chaos mana tunnel, going sideways. Raven’s body sparkles with dark energy, which forces Will-o-Wisp out of her. The tunnel distorts, as Will-o-Wisp enters Shadow Lance. This causes an energy explosion, and Shadow Lance falls through a hole in the tunnel. Raven: John! (She can’t turn around, and is forced all the way through the tunnel.) Characters *John Spacewalker *Robin *Starfire *Beast Boy (cameo) *Raven *Cyborg Villains *Trigon *Fire Blob Minions Aliens By John *Armodrillo (first re-appearance) (cameo) *Ditto (first re-appearance) By Clone 1 *Ghostfreak (first re-appearance) (true form only) *Blaze Spear (first re-appearance) *Chromastone (first re-appearance) *Shadow Lance By Clone 2 *Will-o-Wisp (first re-appearance) Trivia *It's revealed that the Omnitrix alien DNA is merged with John's cells. **This makes John a living Omnitrix, a wireless receiver from Primus. *John starts to obtain better focus on controling his powers, through meditation. *Trigon offers to free John of his burden of a hero, but fails. *John and Raven distort Trigon long enough to escape. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Dimension Travel Arc Category:John Smith 10: Teen Titans Arc